


Konoe Gets His Teeth Cleaned

by SonicoSenpai



Series: Various Lamento One-Shots [15]
Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: A random fic I wrote for no one to read or like, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dentist, Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And this is why I don't DO fluffy, Angst (because dentist), Awkward Crush, But it's actually fluffy, Catboys, Dental kink, Dr. Rai cleans fangs for a living, Fluff, Konoe likes his dentist, M/M, Random & Short, Student Health Center
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai
Summary: In this college AU, Konoe hears about the young, hot dentist who works at the student health center from his roommate Tokino. Having grown up in a rural area, Konoe has never been to the dentist before. He goes in for an initial cleaning and exam and meets the hottest cat he has ever laid eyes on. He gets an immediate and severe crush on Dr. Rai--and decides dental visits are not so bad after all.This slightly squicky fic may not be for everyone. When I was young, I had several traumatic visits involving the dentist, and this is written in response to those events. That being said, it's pretty short and fluffy. But yeah. It's a dental fic. Really. Cats have nice teeth, after all.Also--there isn't any smut in this, although Konoe has some dirty thoughts. It's written from his POV.





	Konoe Gets His Teeth Cleaned

I don’t really have any teeth bothering me. I’ll just admit that now. I’m only here because my fellow student and roommate, Tokino, _did_ have a toothache, and he told me I _had_ to make a trip to visit the student health center to get my teeth cleaned.

The reason, he said, is the gorgeous, tall dentist with long hair and silver fur, and the most beautiful blue eyes he’d ever laid eyes on. I’ve never had my teeth cleaned, and so this excuse to visit the student health center was as good as any.

And now, I’m waiting in the weirdest office I’ve ever been in—sitting in the weirdest chair—wearing a bib around my neck—and the door behind me opens.

I’ve already had another person clean and polish my teeth. She called herself a dental hygienist, and she spent more time than I ever have on my teeth and fangs, using all these weird tools, including metals ones and one that felt like a drill, taking X-rays, and polishing my teeth. She told me the doctor would be in shortly to give me an exam (and that sends an obvious and embarrassing shiver down my spine) as well as check out my gums.

From behind me, the dentist enters—and from the length of his steps, this has to be the cat Tokino described. He’s tall and lean, wearing a white coat—and he has long silver hair pulled back in a ponytail—down to his waist, from what I can tell—and he’s smiling softly, reassuringly, his perfectly straight teeth lined up like pearls before he pulls a mask over his mouth—his pale blue eyes twinkling gently. He can tell I am terribly nervous, but he has no idea the real reason for my anxiety.

“Good morning, Konoe,” his low voice purrs. “I’m Dr. Rai.” He puts up some weird pictures on a screen by my head. Are those my teeth? “There’s no need to be nervous. I know, I make a lot of cats nervous with my presence, but I’m the most gentle dentist you could ever come across.” His words send another shiver down my back and goosebumps raise on my arms. It’s embarrassing. “Really. Don’t be so scared.” He touches my arm gently. “Just relax. Your X-rays look great. You have excellent dental hygiene. Have you _really_ never seen a dentist before?” 

“Um, no. We didn't have one in my village,” I answer, and I lick my lips. He is _delicious_ —and maybe it’s his voice that is so especially attractive. All purring and sweet, comforting and nice—and he touched my arm so reassuringly and with such confidence.

“Well, you’re doing a great job taking care of your teeth. You still seem a little nervous. Are you all right?”

“I-I am a little nervous,” I confess. 

“Are you?” he asks. “Are you uncomfortable or in pain? Are any teeth bothering you?”

“N-no. I-it’s just the idea of, um, being here, I think. I didn't like that drill thing.”

“I see. Well, while I have you here, I’d like to put sealants on your back molars, if that’s all right. It will help your teeth hold up for much longer than they would bare,” oh, my _god_ —he just said “bare”—which is like the word “naked,” and it sounds so amazingly hot! “and it shouldn’t hurt. But it may take a while. Do you need something to make you a little more comfortable?” 

My ears twitch.

“Comfortable?” I ask. I can think of a _lot_ of things he could do to make me more comfortable. Taking off my pants, for example, or kissing my neck. 

“Yes. I can give you a little nitrous oxide through a tube that you breathe in through your nose that will help you feel a lot more relaxed. Lots of people feel nervous when they get their teeth worked on. It’s a perfectly normal reaction. Your mouth is a vulnerable and sensitive area.” I see Dr. Rai’s eyes twinkle in a smile. 

I have a _lot_ of vulnerable and sensitive areas I would love to expose to this beautiful cat, but I keep my ears and tail as still as possible and try to hide my feelings. I should stick to one-word answers to avoid embarrassing myself. 

“Okay,” I say.

“All right. It works pretty quickly. Just breathe deeply through your nose,” Dr. Rai says, reassuringly. He places a small breathing mask over my nose, and I breathe in through my nose, obediently. He even sounds nice when he’s ordering me around. In fact, as I’m breathing in, I can imagine him telling me to do all _kinds_ of things… “Nice and relaxed, now.”

He’s watching me carefully. He’s even more handsome than Tokino described, which I find hard to believe. As I breathe in the gas, the color of the room starts to fade from its regular shade to a strange, blue-tinged tone. Also, my body starts to feel very light, almost weightless. I want him to touch me again. More than _anything_ , I want him to touch me. I am afraid I am going to _ask_ him to touch me, and still, despite the gas, I know this would be highly inappropriate. He waits patiently for a few minutes.

“Ah,” a strange sigh falls from my mouth. Was that me? Did I make that noise? Shit!

“I’ll be putting a few blocks in your mouth so you won’t have to hold your jaw open during the procedure. It will also keep my fingers safe." He chuckles a little. I think he just laughed at his own joke, which is endearing in its own way. How cute! "Is that all right?”

“Mmm hmm,” I murmur in assent.

“You won’t need too much additional anesthesia,” Dr. Rai assures me, but I don’t really track much else that he is doing. I know I am sitting in the chair—lying back, in fact—and I hear the squeaking of gloves being put on his hands, and he gets to work. “But to be safe, I think I will block both sides of your lower jaw because I will be grinding the surfaces of those teeth. They have slightly deeper pockets than the teeth on your upper jaw.”

“Uh huh,” I say, and I can feel saliva accruing in my mouth.

He is doing something out of my sight, and to my utter surprise and shock, he brings up a large needle right into my mouth. I don’t really care as much as I should, however—since the gas is making me feel so relaxed. When I wake up, however, I will think back about this and remember these injections with incredible horror. 

He rubs my gums gently on the bottom of my jaw and says, “Here we go. A little pinch and prick.”

 _Prick_! I think. He just said “prick”!

But then there is a little burn in my lower jaw, and it is the longest injection I have ever gotten. The dentist is moving his fingers around, moving the inside of my cheek and rubbing my jaw at the same time, doing all kinds of weird things with his hands—and it seems after a full minute, he finally pulls away.

“Not so bad, was it?”

“Huh-uh,” I reply, as the vacuum sucks up excessive saliva threatening to spill from the corners of my mouth. If he weren’t so hot I wouldn’t be salivating this much.

He repeats the injection on the other side, and I giggle a little as I watch his fingers. When he pulls the needle away, it looks _enormous_ —what the hell? I take in another deep breath, and I gasp. It sounds like I’m saying, “ha-huh” with every breath.

The edges of my vision go a little grey around the already blue room, and I gasp again.

“Oh, whoops. It looks like you’re nice and relaxed now. Let me turn the oxygen up a little so we don’t suffocate you.”

I giggle at the very idea. It would be kind of nice—dying like this—in this chair—with him touching me so gently. Later I will remember these thoughts and get a terrible shiver. What is wrong with me?? 

As soon as my breath comes more easily, I close my eyes. The bright light aimed at my mouth shines in my eyes, too—and Dr. Rai puts on a pair of goggles to shield his eyes. I can still see his pretty pale blue eyes, though. I feel him working in my mouth. He starts on the upper left. I can’t close my mouth at all, and my tongue starts to feel numb and fat.

Every time I get a little anxious about everything going on in there—there is a lot—like a drill and some tapping and something that tastes bitter, and sometimes a weird blue light that beeps—he notices right away and reminds me, “Just take another deep breath through your nose, Konoe,” and I feel _so_ much better. The world looks blue again, cool and gentle, and everything is okay, and I feel relaxed again.

“You’re doing very well, Konoe,” he murmurs softly. I love the sound of his voice, the feel of those gloved hands on my cheeks, his slender fingers inside my mouth. And then I start to panic a little and take another breath. Pretty soon, I’m not panicking anymore. I just listen to him humming softly and talking. I can’t really understand what he’s saying, though—something about me having lovely teeth, I think. The fact that a cat as pretty as he is would say anything about me is lovely makes me feel nice.

Sooner than I expect, however, those blocks are slipped out of my jaws. And I’m given another command.

“Now, bite down, tapping your teeth together a few times.”

I bite as instructed. My teeth feel different.

“And again.”

I comply.

“And once more.”

I obey.

“Good job. Now I’ll replace the blocks and get to work on the bottom. Can you feel this?”

“Huh-uh,” I reply, as more spit is suctioned from my mouth, and my lip gets sucked up into the vacuum as well. It feels weird. My tongue feels like it’s twice its normal size. 

“Are you a student here?”

“Mmm hmm.” It’s hard to answer, but he is working carefully as he chats naturally. I open my eyes and watch his expression, both relaxed and concentrated at the same time. He has the longest silver eyelashes I have ever seen. I have the urge to groom them. If I look carefully, I can see my open mouth in the reflection of his glasses.

“Let’s see—which college are you attending? The college of science?”

“Huh-uh.”

“Arts and humanities?”

“Uh huh.”

“Ah—an artist! Let’s see. Are you a writer?” His voice is so pleasant, murmuring softly in my ears as he does his work. I love the sound!

“Huh-uh.”

His voice carries calmly over the sound of the drill.

“An artist?”

“Huh…”

“Ah, a musician!”

“Uh huh.” I’m glad he guessed.

“Interesting. Do you play an instrument?”

“Huh,” which means sometimes.

“You write music?”

“Uh huh.”

“Are you going to perform in the concert coming up this weekend?” I'm surprised he's heard about that concert, actually.

“Uh huh!” I respond enthusiastically.

“Well, I bet you will sound beautiful. Do you sing? You have a lovely voice.”

“Uh huh,” I reply somewhat shyly.

Dr. Rai’s pale blue eyes meet mine briefly and he smiles—I can’t see his mouth since he is wearing a mask, but his eyes twinkle.

“Are you shy about singing in public? A little nervous?”

“Uh huh.” I feel my ears blush, and he glances up at them.

“My goodness, you are. I would love to support you. I’d love to be there for moral support. And to hear your voice.”

He waits patiently for my reply and my ears blush a deeper shade of pink.

“Hmph. Are you too embarrassed to ask me to come? I adore music. I’d love to hear you sing. Plus, your teeth will look gorgeous and pearly white and perfect on stage.”

He smiles again.

“Ankyu.” I mean to thank him for his kind words and his support.

“Wonderful job so far, Konoe. Just one more to go.” His praise does something strange to my body. It feels so important somehow.

I’m disappointed to hear this. I would love to hear him chat softly to me all day. I feel really nice right here. Now, I can smell more than the heat and metallic scent of the drill, the chalky scent that I assume is bone, and the plastic smell of the gloves on his hands. It seems I smell something else—perhaps this is _his_ scent. It’s quite subtle, but powerful in its own way. It smells clean and strong, like freshly fallen snow. He gets to work on my last lower molar, grinding, tapping, sanding. Then he removes the blocks again. 

“All right, tap your teeth together a few times.”

My jaw is slightly sore, but I obey, clicking my teeth together, just like I did before. My tongue still feels too big and my bottom lip feels weird, too. I touch the outside of my jaw for a moment, and my ears twitch. It feels like I am touching someone else’s jaw—not my own.

“Let’s rinse your mouth.”

Cool, clean water squirts my mouth and is sucked up right after—it feels so strange. I have no idea how much time has passed. In some ways, time has stacked itself all in an instant—but my teeth feel different, so I _know_ he’s worked on all four of my molars. It’s so weird.

He finishes by taking some dental floss and flossing firmly between the newly sealed molars.

It isn’t till the mask is removed from my nose that I start to feel close to normal and the room goes back to its warmer yellow-toned hue. My ears perk up, and I feel almost as weird as I did when he first put the mask on me. 

“How do you feel?” Dr. Rai asks. “Is your mouth all right? Are you comfortable?”

“Um—yeth,” I answer, surprised at the sounds coming from my mouth. I touch my lip again. It also feels like someone else’s. It’s weird!

“Ah, that’s an effect of the anesthesia. It should wear off in a half an hour, but I wanted to be sure you were comfortable. You shouldn’t be sore, but if you are, you can take ibuprofen. You have a small jaw, and I did put quite a bit of pressure on you today.”

“Thank you,” I say. “It feelth weird. My tongue feelth thwollen.”

Dr. Rai smiles at me gently.

“That will wear off with the anesthesia. It may be hard to drink water without spilling until it does. Do you want me to help you? Are you thirsty?”

“Yeth, a little,” I confess.

“All right. Open up,” he says—and even those words make me shiver a little. I feel like such a pervert!

He squirts some water inside my mouth, aiming toward the back.

“Now swallow.”

Again, that shiver of anticipation covers my arms. Why is _that_ a turn on, too? Ugh!

“Are you still nervous? You did so well. You’re not afraid of me, are you? Did I hurt you?”

“N-no!” I insist. “Not at all.” I don’t meet his gaze, though. I’m terribly embarrassed, ashamed of how my body is currently reacting to his attention.

“So.” He pushes a pedal on the floor and my seat sits up straighter. I feel slightly faint when the blood rushes from my head into my lower body—and it pools around my hips, embarrassingly. “How are you feeling?” He reaches up to me and unclips the bib around my neck. He also dabs at my lips a little.

“Okay. A little faint, but I’m fine.”

“Good. You did very well, Konoe. I’m proud of you.” His praise shoots right through my body into my heart. It feels _good_. I really like this cat—this is a terrible, terrible crush, I think. Suddenly, I feel something soft touching my hand. He’s taken off his gloves and his mask, I see—and his skin is very soft.

“Eh?” A small sound escapes my mouth, unexpectedly.

“You won’t mind if I show up at the concert on Friday? I would love to hear you perform. Will you be singing or playing an instrument?”

“Um—both?”

“And you won’t mind?”

“That would be very nithe.” My lisp is still obvious. My tongue makes me sound absolutely ridiculous—but he is so gorgeous I can hardly be brought to care.

“Good. I would like that. I’ll see you then? Perhaps after the concert? Unless you have something else planned?”

Oh, my gods! Is he asking me out—like on a _date_?  
  
“I-i don’t!” I say urgently. “I’d love to thee you!” Irritatedly, I brush a little drool from the corners of my lips. This is not how I would have preferred this conversation to go—but if he doesn’t mind, why the hell should I care? Beggars can’t be choosers, right? Isn’t that how the saying goes?

“Great. I’ll see you then. Are you old enough to drink? Or should I take you for coffee?”

“I’m twenty-one. Either ith fine!” I probably sound overzealous, but again, eagerness isn’t a fault. I don’t think, anyway. I’m really excited.

He smiles softly.

“Then… break a leg, I guess they say?”

To my surprise, my body sits up straighter and leans in toward him just a little—I don’t mean anything by it. It’s as though my body is magnetically attracted to him and I can’t help what it is doing all on its own.

In response, he leans down just a tiny bit and kisses me—the tip of my nose, then my chin, making me tilt up my head, and then his fingers touch my chin, light as a feather. Then I feel his lips brush mine, ever so softly, pressing against them as if I am breakable and valuable—and I feel treasured.

My insides feel like they are melting, and my heart is thumping loud in my ears—and a small sigh escapes while he is kissing me. I'm so distracted that I forget to kiss back.

When he pulls away, that beautiful smile appears on his face again.

“See you Friday, kitten.”

He gets up and excuses himself—leaving me to deal with the worst crush I have ever had—in my entire life. I manage to get to my feet without fainting—if only so I can get back to my apartment and tell Tokino what just happened. He’s going to be so jealous! I can hardly wait until Friday! 

Every time I run my tongue across the new sealants on my teeth, they feel smooth and clean and different, and I can’t help thinking of Rai. It’s excessively distracting.


End file.
